


Axel's Pups

by Madriddler



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Puppy Play, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: After a day of hard work, Axel gets to relax with his two puppies.





	Axel's Pups

Axel’s Pups

“Pups! Where are you boys?” Axel called out. The twenty-five-year-old had just finished a busy day at work and just wanted to spend a nice night with his two puppies. The sound of running echoed through their apartment and two slender twins came running towards Axel, both wearing a huge smile as they both yipped out, “Daddy!”

Axel chuckled and petted both their heads. Ever since he found the two boys at the fetish club on their eighteenth birthday, they were now both twenty-one, Axel knew that he had to have both of them. “Sora, Roxas, have you been good boys for Daddy?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Sora nodded. He was the shorter of the two twins, and more submissive. With light brown spiky hair, cerulean eyes, and a lithe figure, Sora was the perfect sub for Axel. Ever since the twins moved in a year ago, Sora was the first one to accept their pup roles. All Sora wore nowadays was his matching black collar with a doggie-tag that had his name, and a bright pink jockstrap that the boy picked out for himself.

“I’ve made sure our room was clean, Daddy,” Roxas said. “And all puppy’s homework is done!” Roxas was more fun to submit, Axel found. The twin had hints of dominance that the redhead had to take away, but he was kind and loving throughout the whole process, he loved his pups very deeply. He was a good Owner, allowing them to have their own jobs and go to school. And he always had room for his pups in his bed, when their own beds become too cold. Roxas, like his twin, had a lithe figure and cerulean eyes. But unlike Sora, Roxas’s figure had muscle definition. The pup was proud of his body. As such, he was wearing a black collar with his name on it, like Sora, and his jockstrap was a dark blue color, his toned body shining in sweat.

“Good boys,” Axel chuckled. “And what have you done today Sora? Are you learning from your punishment?”

Roxas snickered as Sora whined and looked down. “It’s been two weeks Daddy,” Sora whined.

“So?” Axel smirked. “Pups don’t touch themselves without permission, I told you that Sora.”

“But I was getting my butt ready for you, Axel,” Sora whined again.

Axel’s eyes grew sharp as he stared down at Sora. “Take off your jock! Both of you!” Both twins flinched but did as they were commanded. Sora bent and pulled down his pink jockstrap, revealing his shaved, hairless body and a solid black plastic cock cage secured tight on his small dick and balls. Roxas had a similar body, but his cock was free, hanging limp between his legs and on his small balls.

Axel smirked and reached down, flicking Sora’s cage and Roxas’s dick. “Such good boys,” he mused. “Are the pups ready to play with a bone?” he smirked.

Both boys barked.

“Down,” Axel snapped his fingers. The twins went on all fours and followed Axel from the front door into the living area of the apartment. There was a sofa and armchair centered around a television on the wall, as well as a rug on the wooden floor. Sora and Roxas waited on the rug as Axel moved to the armchair. He sat down and pulled off his tie. “God I hate office work,” Axel groaned. “Roxy baby, help Daddy with his shirt.”

Roxas gave a small yip and crawled slowly towards Axel. When he reached the redhead, Roxas got on his knees and reached up, slowly unbuttoning Axel’s shirt. While he was doing that, Sora stayed in his place while Axel combed his fingers through Roxas’s hair, pulling slightly. Button after button revealed Axel’s toned muscled figured. He wasn’t hugely muscular like Sora’s friend Riku, he was lankier in body, but to both his pups there was a definite strength that Axel held.

When Roxas was done unbuttoning his Daddy’s shirt, Axel’s hand disappeared from his hair so he could quickly shove it off. “Such a good pup,” Axel mused. He smiled ruefully as he stared down at Roxas. “Do you want Daddy’s bone?”

Roxas moaned and whined longingly. His hands rested Axel’s legs, head nestled against the man’s growing bulge. Axel laughed and shook his head. “Move back, Roxas,” he ordered.

Roxas gave a pitiful whine as he slid down from Axel’s lap and crawled back towards his brother.

“Sora!”

Sora peeked up at his name and looked at Axel excitedly. Axel smirked and motioned for the boy to come to him. “Are you going to be a good little boy tonight Sora?” Axel asked.

Sora nodded and barked happily.

“Take off my shoes,” Axel ordered. Sora nodded and bent to Axel’s feet. He kissed each shoe before untying them gently and slipping them off. “And my socks.” Sora did the same with the socks, a smelly, sweaty aroma emitting from them that the boy did his best to ignore. Axel knew that he hated feet play. “Unzip my pants now,” Axel ordered. “With your teeth. No paws.”

Sora nodded and crawled up Axel’s lap, placing his paws on Axel’s thighs as he bent down towards the zipper of Axel’s fly. With a skilled mouth, he gently bit on the zipper and pulled down, opening the pants enough that Axel gave a much-needed sigh of relief. “Damn, I have no idea why work pants are so tight. I bet I must be very smelly down there,” he chuckled.

Sora whined, pressing his nose against the musky boxer bulge that appeared in the open fly. His own little dick started to press against his cage in a pitiful attempt to grow an erection. This discomfort only made the pup whine more longingly. “Back,” Axel ordered gently. Sora moved to a kneeling position as Axel removed his pants and boxers in one go, revealing a large, thick cock with a forest of red hair at the base, along with two golf ball-sized balls. The man was uncut, and he reached to pull the skin down, revealing a perfectly pink cockhead.

Both pups moaned in want, Sora salivating. “Do you want my bone?” Axel asked, the pups nodding. “Sora, speak. What have you learned the pass two weeks?”

“To not touch my little dicky, Daddy,” Sora said.

“Good boy, because who has the cock?”

“You do Daddy,” both Roxas and Sora answered together.

“Good, and what do good puppies have?”

“Cute little dickies,” the pups answered once more.

“Good boys!” Axel said. He relaxed back at his chair and reached for the remote. Turning the television on and switching to the news, he waited, slowly pumping his cock to stay hard. Then, after five minutes, he gave a short whistle.

Roxas and Sora made their ways to Axel’s chair, one twin on either side of the cock as they came together, kissing on top of the head, their tongues tangling for a moment before licking down the length of Axel’s impressive cock. The redhead began to moan and his hands went to the pups’ hair as they moved down Axel’s cock to his balls, licking and worshiping them for a while. Sora continued to play with Axel’s balls as Roxas began to move up Axel’s cock, pressing kisses everywhere before swallowing the head and most of the cock in one go. Axel began to moan as Roxas worked his cock, bobbing his head slowly as the pup enjoyed his treat. Sora began to whine, which caused Axel to pull both boys’ hair.

Roxas pulled off Axel’s cock and Sora began his turn, swallowing down to the base where he buried his nose deep in Axel’s pubes. Unlike his brother, Sora loved getting dirty and smelly. Sora shook his head lightly in the pubes, growling playfully as Axel’s cock pressed firmly in the back of his throat. The two continued working Axel’s cock, taking turns to suck deeply as the news went on.

“Fuck you two are suck good boys,” Axel groaned. “Kiss for your reward,” he commanded. The twins began kissing each other in front of their owner, Roxas taking charge as he pulled his brother to him. All three moaned as Axel began beating his cock in front of them. With a groan, he came, his cock aimed at the twins as his cum sprayed on them in thick ropes. Both boys moaned, Roxas’s little hard dick pressed against Sora’s locked one. Messy in Axel’s come, both boys turned to their Daddy and smiled.

“Thank you Daddy,” they both said.

“Clean up,” Axel ordered. The two nodded and worked together to clean Axel’s cock, licking up every drop of cum that continued to dribble out before turning on each other and licking their brother clean. Finally, they crawled on Axel’s lap and the three kissed, Axel’s hands going to their holes.

“So Sora, Roxy, you boys hungry?” Axel smirked.

“Yeah, what you thinking?” Roxas nodded.

“I want pizza!” Sora said.

“We had that two days ago,” Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

“Chinese? We can have it delivered,” Axel said.

“Sounds good to me,” Roxas shrugged. “Sora?”

“Alright, but I want two egg rolls!” Sora smiled.

Axel laughed and shook his head, “Whatever you want baby. Love you two.”

“I love you Axel,” Roxas and Sora said at the same time, which caused Axel to laugh.

“Go get clean pups, I’ll order it,” Axel said. “And make sure to put on pants, okay? We don’t want to give the delivery guy a scare like last time.”

“Okay Daddy,” Sora giggled, and the two twins ran away, giggling to each other about the time they answered the door in full pup gear.


End file.
